


Of gases and sips and such

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gas-N-Sip, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Car Sex, First Time, Light breathplay, M/M, Older Castiel, Pining Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a kinda lovesick teenager and Cas is an oblivious Gas-N-Sip employee.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>The one where Dean can’t keep his trap shut (which might not be such a bad thing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of gases and sips and such

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This isn’t a representation of safe sex, like at all  
> 2\. Autoerotic asphyxiation is a sexual practice that can be extremely harmful if not performed right and should therefore only be practiced with someone you trust and only after you’ve thoroughly gone over the scenario (this fic does not represent such a case, so take heed)  
> 3\. This is fan _fiction_ , if you think this is going to be realistic you are sadly mistaken 
> 
> Stay safe, kids!
> 
> And once again, thank you BeeCas for beta reading! <3

  
  


"Is there something else I can help you with?"

_Please suck my dick._

Shit! He hadn’t said that out loud, had he? Dean held his breath as he stared into the kind, blue eyes that were steadily looking back at him over the counter. No, he thought not. His secret seemed to be safe yet another day.

"No." He mumbled and pocketed the pack of gum he’d bought just to have some kind of excuse to walk up to the guy behind the counter in the local Gas-N-Sip.

Dean had noticed the man a couple of weeks back but hadn’t really dared do anything about it. Had just been staring like a love-sick puppy at how the man moved, smiled, talked. God, watching the man’s slender fingers made Dean hot all over. And sure, Dean was a normal teenager so his hormones were running a little wild but fuck, popping a boner by just watching the curl of this man’s hair against his neck was just bizarre.

And now he was talking to the man. He had been listening as he had idled through the store but he had never engaged in a conversation, until now. And fuck, having the man’s smoky voice directed at Dean was just driving his libido into pure fuck-me mode. He wanted to make the man scream in pleasure and wanted to bottle the sound.

Dean was sweating as he stood before the man but he couldn’t make himself leave. The man was still smiling his polite little smile and Dean just _needed_ more. Anything…

He glanced down at the man’s chest and quirked an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Your name’s Steve?"

The man’s forehead wrinkled in confusion and he glanced down at the name that was stitched on the blue Gas-N-Sip vest he wore. "Oh, no." He smiled brightly when he looked up and fuck, being the direct focus of that crow’s feet smile made Dean’s knees weak. "There weren’t any blank ones left when I started working here so I used an old employee’s vest." He shrugged when Dean blinked at him, obviously taking Dean’s expression for questioning. "The name kind of stuck and now it’s a running joke. I like it so I’ve never requested a new one. My name’s actually Castiel."

Dean couldn’t fucking breathe. "Oh." He managed in a squeak. _Castiel._ What the hell kind of name was that? And why the fuck did it sound so erotic? So much better than Steve… "I’m Dean."

Castiel folded his hands on top of the counter and leaned down a little. "It’s nice to meet you, Dean." He said in a low murmur, as if they were sharing a secret and Dean felt his dick filling out at the sound of that low timber. "You can call me Cas, if you want." Castiel added with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other customers to attend to."

_Attend to me! Do me!_

Fuck, Dean had to control himself not to scream his desires for the world to hear. He managed a babbled goodbye and stumbled out of the store, all but running for the safety of his Impala.

  
  


Three weeks later Dean had jerked off so much he thought it was a wonder his cock hadn’t fallen right the fuck off. Sam had been yelling at Dean for taking up all the hot water, Mary had looked at him with concerned eyes, thinking he was getting sick, and John had just sniggered from behind his newspaper.

Fuck them all.

And especially fuck Cas, the twenty-something Gas-N-Sip clerk with a voice for sin, a mouth made for sucking Dean’s cock, and an ass that just begged to be filled by Dean. Fuck him for being so oblivious to his own sexiness and for making Dean bumble about like the horny teenager he very much was.

Dean wanted to be suave and cool, seducing Cas with easy gestures and smoldering gazes. Instead he was reduced to a hot mess every time he talked to Cas and Cas just seemed to view Dean as yet another teenage customer. He laughed and joked with Dean just as much as he did any other customer and Dean felt a jealous stab every time he saw Cas interacting with someone else.

Once, when he hadn’t managed to snag the Impala from John, Dean had walked to the Gas-N-Sip and had come round the back, only to stumble onto Cas and one of his colleagues sitting out back smoking. The two men were sitting a little too close for Dean’s liking and they had _laughed_ together. Whatever the other man had said had apparently been funny enough for Cas to throw his head back and laugh whole-heartedly.

Dean had just gone home and shut himself in his room, torn between arousal at the image of Cas’ beautiful, laughing face and jealousy at that other man for being able to make Cas look so carefree. Dean wanted to be the one to make Cas look like that.

But fuck, he was just a kid, wasn’t he? A stupid little _boy_ that lusted after a _man_. He wasn’t even sure if Cas would be into fucking a guy, let alone getting fucked by one. Dean needed a goddamn gaydar and he needed it yesterday.

And he was nearing his breaking point, too. He didn’t even know what the fuck he was even torturing himself for. He couldn’t even walk into the Gas-N-Sip without his dick fattening up in anticipation and he had even managed to learn Cas’ work schedule by heart, like a complete stalker. All that was missing now was a pair of night-vision goggles and for him following the dude home from work. Pathetic.

  
  


As it turned out, the tipping point came much sooner than Dean would have expected and totally not at the hands of him.

One day, precisely 24 days since he had first learnt Cas’ name, Dean as usual found himself in the Gas-N-Sip, sneaking glances at Cas where he was working at restocking the shelves. This would be a wonderful opportunity to talk to the man, Dean knew and cursed himself for being such a coward.

But what would they talk about? Dean wasn’t very sociable and he doubted Cas would share any of Dean’s actually very simplistic interests. God, Dean felt boring. He could just imagine Cas being an art major or something that was just paying his way through school by working here. Or maybe he was a world photographer that was just saving up for the next trip? He would never want to discuss Dean’s lame interests and hobbies and why the hell did Dean want him to want to? Dean had friends for that, albeit not very many and they all had begun questioning where the hell he went every day after school, but still.

No, Dean shook his head to clear it, he just wanted to fuck the man. Yeah. Not to be his friend or to incorporate friendship with sex to build something else. Dean knew what he was, fuck-buddy, not relationship material and—wait. It didn’t matter what kind of fucking material Dean was because he just wanted to _have sex_ with the man. Jesus, he needed to get back on track.

So yeah, Dean had been standing there, staring at a packet of Uncle Ben’s for a while, trying to pump himself into talking to Cas — casually suggest something, perhaps? — when the man of his thoughts suddenly popped into view.

Dean gasped pitifully is surprise and gripped his chest.

"Dean." Cas said imploringly and actually fucking grabbed Dean’s arm. The touch felt like fire. "Are you alright?"

"I-you…" Dean took a steadying breath that definitely helped with his hammering heart but did nothing to calm his douchey cock. "Startled…" he managed and watched how Cas’ worry wrinkles smoothed out.

"I’m sorry." He said and sounded genuinely sorry but Dean couldn’t focus on that. Could only feel Cas’ hand still on his arm. The heat from it travelled throughout Dean’s whole body to pool comfortably in his groin. "I just saw you standing here and you looked a little dazed."

_Fuck me._

"N-no, I’m fine."

"Are you sure?" Cas’ brow furrowed slightly and Dean couldn’t breathe. He had never before been so hard with so little stimuli.

_Bend over for me._

"It’s nothing."

Cas actually leaned right the fuck in at that and stared so very intently at Dean that Dean could do nothing but bite the inside of his cheek to not jump the man. His dick quivered as he watched as if in slow motion how Cas blinked, his lashes framing his blue eyes in the most beautiful way Dean had ever seen and what the actual fuck? What the hell was this? Some kind of chick-flick? Dean kind of wanted out but wanted in more.

"It’s just…" Cas glanced over his shoulder and looked indecisive. If Dean had been coherent enough he would have taken this moment to steer the conversation to where he wanted it to go. Too bad Cas apparently chewed his lower lip when he was indecisive. Dean was pretty sure he was going to die what with all his blood rushing south. "You’ve come in here every day for over three weeks and all you ever buy is a stick of gum."

_Let me see you come._

"I like having my teeth clean." Dean squeaked out and was acutely aware of how close they were standing and how empty the store was. Sure, it was late in the evening but this store was open 24/7, where were all the fucking customers?

"That’s good." Cas conceded but he still looked worried. Dean wanted to smooth out his brow with a lick of his tongue. Wait, what? That didn’t even make any sense and yet Dean found himself getting harder and harder in his jeans, already leaking a little. "But you often look so pained, like now. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?"

"Suck my dick."

_Fuck!_

Dean stared with wide, fear-filled eyes as the very secret words sunk in and Cas withdrew his hand. Shitshitshit, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud!

"I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to offend you." Cas stated politely and oh no, he was taking this the wrong way.

"I-I didn’t mean it like that, Cas." Dean hastened to add before Cas had managed to step around him to leave. "I didn’t mean to be rude, I just…" oh shit, how the hell could he salvage that? As he watched Cas quirk an eyebrow at him he started wondering if it wasn’t better if Cas thought he was rude after all.

"You really want me to suck your dick." Cas stated but it kind of sounded like a question too and Dean couldn’t back down now, had after all wanted this since first he saw the man.

"Yes." Dean breathed and wanted to reach for Cas but didn’t. "Want it so bad."

Cas took half a step back and looked Dean up and down, blatantly checking him out and Dean shuddered under that gaze, feeling his dick twitch when Cas’ blue eyes lingered a tad bit longer there.

"How old are you?"

Dean gulped at the way Cas’ voice had dropped an octave. "Twenty."

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he pressed into Dean’s personal space once again. "Don’t lie to me." He warned in a low tone that spoke of a much more demanding nature than what Dean had seen so far. And holy fucking shit, did Dean love it.

"Eighteen. And a half." He breathed out and felt a jolt of pleasure go down his body at Cas’ approving nod.

"My shift ends in ten minutes." He started in a low murmur and Dean really had to focus to be able to understand the words. Was this fucking happening? "My car is parked round the back, it’s a beige Lincoln Continental, meet me there."

Dean breathed very shallowly to not do something stupid like moan or fucking blow his load. "‘Kay." He pressed out and watched with round eyes as Cas gave him one last look and then promptly spun around to walk away.

It took Dean a couple of minutes before he could move but then he found himself running out of the store and to the back. He wasn’t sure if all his dreams were about to come true or if he was getting the ever-living shit beaten out of him by Cas and his colleague but he couldn’t not go back there to find out.

  
  


Dean was a little uncertain of the color of the car in the dim light in the alley it was parked but there were only two cars there, a Continental and a Volvo, so it wasn’t difficult to figure out where he was supposed to go and now here he stood. Hard as fuck and trembling both from anxiety and arousal.

But he didn’t really have time to think this over because there was Cas, walking out of the Gas-N-Sip’s backdoor and heading straight towards Dean. He had removed his blue vest but was otherwise in the same clothes as before and Dean didn’t know why he was noticing every single thing about this man.

Cas stopped before Dean and Dean did everything he could not to press back against the car as Cas’ eyes once again travelled up and down Dean’s body. Fuck, he had to see Dean’s hard-on, hadn’t he?

"Is this why you’ve been to the store so many times, Dean?" Cas asked but he wasn’t looking Dean in the eye, he was now blatantly staring at Dean’s crotch. "You wanted me to suck you off? Tell me."

Dean swallowed and tried to control his jumping dick. It was a losing battle. "Yes." He admitted in a low rasp. "You’re driving me crazy."

Real smooth admitting that too, Winchester. God, Dean wanted to smack himself.

But Cas smirked in such a way that Dean didn't think it had been so stupid after all. He put a hand on Dean’s taut stomach, bunching up his t-shirt. "You a virgin, Dean?"

Dean had to concentrate to fucking breathe with Cas’ hand on him like this. Fuck, if he wasn’t careful he might blow his load way too soon and embarrass himself in front of the only person that suddenly mattered.

"No." He said and wasn’t the least surprised when it came out in a strangled groan. "There was this party and I…"

Cas’ eyes shot up to Dean’s face when Dean trailed off. "You lost it there? Tell me, Dean," Cas stepped closer and _holyfuckingshit_ his face was suddenly so close his lips were touching Dean’s as he spoke. "Were you on top, or bottom?"

"I-I…" Dean cleared his throat and watched Cas smirk again. Where the fuck had this man been hiding? Cas was nothing like this in his usual day-life and Dean was loving getting to see him so demanding. Somehow it felt even more tantalizing to have such a demanding man submit. Or maybe it wouldn’t be submitting? Maybe Cas would just use Dean as he pleased. Oh God, what if Cas wanted Dean as his personal sex toy? Real live dildo? "T-top." He whispered and moved a hand down to squeeze his dick.

Cas hadn’t done _anything_ sexual yet and even so Dean was hard enough to hurt, so ready to cream his pants with just one too many squeezes.

"And now you wish to top again?"

"I just… Just anything you want, Cas." Dean moaned, fucking _moaned_ , because shit, Cas was so close, pressing in all around Dean’s senses. His scent, his eyes, his fucking everything was making Dean dizzy with need.

"Anything _I_ want?" Cas asked and Dean saw his eyes blow out. "Get in the car, Dean."

Dean scrambled with the handle behind his back and clumsily got the door open enough for him to slip inside. He landed on his rump on the backseat and slid back to accommodate Cas as he climbed in as well, pulling the door shut.

"Cas, I really want you but I don’t want you to do something you don’t like."

Dean gulped when Cas looked up and suddenly looked like his usual, kind self. Fuck, Dean was realizing the demanding demeanor Cas had here really was just how he acted during sex. Cas was really gentle and kind but during sex he apparently needed to let something out. And Dean wanted to catch it.

"You’re not forcing me, Dean." Cas said assuringly and spread Dean’s legs to put himself between them, surprising Dean by leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was gentle but it still set fire to Dean’s every nerve ending. "I’m gonna give you what you wanted and then you’ll give me what I want, does that sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Dean squeaked out and felt Cas grin against his lips.

That was apparently all Cas needed to get started. Without further ado, he hunched down to get to eye-level with Dean’s straining dick and expertly flicked open Dean’s jeans. And fuck, that was his hand around Dean’s heated flesh and Dean couldn’t breathe.

Cas fished him out and didn’t even bother with pulling off Dean’s jeans before diving down and sucking Dean deep down his throat.

Dean groaned loudly and put his fist to his mouth to keep quiet, biting down on his knuckles because fucking shit, Cas had definitely done this before.

His throat opened up without much prodding and his tongue snaked around Dean’s dick even as he sucked hard, cheeks hollowing out.

Dean was soon reduced to a babbling mess and Cas wasn’t so much sucking Dean off as he was fucking his face on Dean’s dick. God, Dean had gotten blow-jobs before but they had been nothing compared to this. Cas clearly wasn’t new or hesitant about this but rather looked like he fucking lived for it. He was clearly enjoying what he was doing to Dean, if his little moans were something to go by. And when Dean put one hand in Cas’ thick hair, pulling just the _slightest_ , Cas groaned so deeply Dean shouted out in pleasure.

Cas suddenly popped off and started stroking Dean fast, his spit more than enough to slick the way. "You close, Dean?" he asked, his rumbling voice reduced to a low rasp and Dean could do nothing but grip at Cas’ hair and nod frantically. "Good. I want you to come in my mouth and then I want you to be a good teenager and get it up for me again so you can fuck me hard. Do you want that? Want me to bend over for you?"

Oh God, Dean had never wanted anything so much in his whole life. Just the image was pushing him over the edge more forcefully than he would have thought and he had no time to do anything but push uselessly on top of Cas’ hair and grip the seat beneath him.

But Cas seemed to get it because he dove down in just the right moment, sinful lips closing around Dean’s dick even as it expanded and erupted, coating the insides of Cas’ mouth and Dean couldn’t _breathe_ , couldn’t see, couldn’t think.

Could only feel and holy fucking hell, Cas’ tongue was lapping at the slit even as come shot out.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out and slapped the seat as his hips bucked up and Cas just took it. Was apparently loving how Dean fucked up into his mouth.

Cas pulled off just as Dean was calming down a notch but he put his hand on Dean’s dick instead, wrapping his slim fingers around Dean’s sensitive flesh and jerked him gently.

"You taste good, Dean." He said, his voice wrecked and Dean moaned pitifully as his poor dick responded to Cas’ treatment. "So young and fresh, can’t wait to have you inside me."

Dean arched his back when Cas squeezed a little harder and shit, he was so fucking aroused he couldn’t think straight. Dean had experienced a short refractory time before but never after such an intense orgasm and he was getting delirious with the hormones that swam around his body.

"Wanna fuck you." He garbled and Cas smirked wide.

"Sit up." He commanded and Dean scrambled to comply, feeling sluggish but still managing to sit normally on the seat.

Cas struggled beside him to remove his pants and Dean wanted time to kiss and lick the man’s supple legs but Cas looked like a man on a mission and Dean supposed he was. He had given Dean his blow-job and fucking hell had it been a blow-job to remember. Somehow Dean thought that Cas had put his all into it so it would end faster in order for him to get what he wanted and fuck yeah, Dean was so down with that.

Cas stepped in front of Dean with his back to the teenager, one leg on either side of Dean’s. He had to bend over the back of the front seat and in doing so he presented his ass to Dean in the most lewd display Dean had ever seen.

"Shit, Cas, you’re so…"

Dean had no words. He just reached up and put both hands on Cas’ ass cheeks, caressing them and the older man moaned lowly.

"Gonna need your help, Dean." He ground out and yes, Dean knew this part.

He was just about to ask Cas for lube when his thumbs delved deep enough to feel that there was plenty lube already there.

"Fuck, Cas, did you do this just now?" he breathed and leaned in as he put two fingers to Cas’ hole, finding that they easily slipped in.

"I had a ten minutes to spare." Cas groaned as Dean languidly fucked his fingers in and out, adding a third one without problem. "Just stretch me a little, I can’t wait for much longer."

Dean moaned at the hushed confession and he hurried to obey, pressing his fingers in and scissoring them on the way out. With his other hand he reached up and cupped Cas’ impressive erection where it lay trapped between the man’s stomach and the seat.

Cas arched his back sharply when Dean managed to hit his prostate and stroke his dick at the same time and fuck, his legs were starting to tremble. Dean felt on fire and yeah, enough was fucking enough already.

He withdrew his fingers and pulled on Cas’ hips. "Sit down on me." He said breathlessly and helped guide Cas’ hole to his dick.

"You sure I’m not too heavy?" Cas gasped out just as the head of Dean’s dick bumped up against his quivering pucker and Dean snorted.

"I’m not gonna break. Come on, wanna fuck you like this."

"Brat." Cas moaned but he offered no complaint and instead just promptly sat down.

Slowly he inched Dean inside of himself and fucking hell, Cas was on fire too. His insides were burning hot and the tight channel gripped Dean’s dick like a vice. It felt like nothing he had felt before and he couldn’t help how he wrapped his arms around Cas’ chest to pull the man flush against his body.

Cas was sitting straddled Dean’s lap, his back to Dean’s chest and his head on Dean’s shoulder, eyes scrunched shut and mouth open as he panted. His hands were gripping Dean’s arms and his legs trembled even as his ass squeezed Dean’s dick.

"Gonna fuck you so hard." Dean moaned against Cas’ ear and he watched how Cas’ dick jumped at his words. Fuck, Cas was so hard and already leaking, the very tip shining from the smear of precome there. He looked big too, bigger than Dean even and Dean suddenly had a crazy thought about what it would feel like to be on the other end. What would it feel like to have Cas inside him? Shit, Dean had known for a while that he was bisexual and he had gotten his dick sucked by a couple of dudes, reciprocated a few and had wanted to have sex with some but he had _never_ thought he would want to be on the receiving end of an ass-fucking.

Cas was bringing stuff out of Dean he didn't even know was in there and it was fucking freeing was what it was.

Cas suddenly made a circular motion with his hips, bringing Dean out of his thoughts and yeah, he got the message to move along already. So he put one hand on Cas’ chest and the other on the man’s hip, anchoring him to Dean and then he pulled out as much as their cramped position would allow and slammed back in.

Cas made a punched out sound that shot straight down Dean’s spine and fucking yes, he met Dean’s every thrust from then on. His body was rolling against Dean’s, his hole clenching hard and shit, Dean was really regretting losing his virginity to that quarterback at that party because no way was fucking him even close to ramming his dick into Cas’ tight body.

Cas gasped and moaned and Dean was groaning like a wild animal, sure their forceful bucking was rocking the car and fucking hoping someone walked by and noticed. Everyone would know what was happening here and Dean relished in the thought that for at least this moment, Cas was his.

Cas suddenly pulled up his feet to plant them on the edge of the seat and the new position evidently angled him so that Dean slammed into his prostate every time. Cas howled with it and pressed his head back even further, displaying his taut neck for Dean to lick and fucking shit did the man taste good.

"Dean." He suddenly rasped and clapped Dean on the hand he had on his chest. "Your hands."

"Yeah?" Dean murmured and reach down the other hand to grasp at Cas’ bouncing dick. The man groaned deeply and Dean started stroking him somewhat in synch with his hips. "Where d’you want ‘em?"

"My-my…" Cas gasped and Dean could feel his hole clenching even harder. Fuck, Dean had never been so fucking ready to blow his load. He had thought getting a blow-job from Cas would be the peak of orgasms but no, this right here was going to shatter his mind, he was sure.

And then Cas gave up on talking because fuck that shit, and just grabbed Dean’s unoccupied hand and brought it up to his throat.

"You want it here?" Dean asked and closed his hand over Cas’ bobbing Adam’s Apple. "You want me choking you?" he had heard of that but never experienced it so he was pretty certain that that wasn’t what Cas was asking for but _holy shit_ , Cas’ dick grew ever harder when Dean pressed down. "Fucking hell, you _do_ want me to choke you." He whispered out in a raspy rush and watched as Cas closed his eyes tightly even as Dean applied a little more pressure.

Cas’ ass all but locked down around Dean’s dick and oh boy, Dean felt sucker punched with the pleasure he was deriving from this. From the pleasure Cas apparently was deriving from Dean cutting off his air.

"So fucking sexy." Dean rumbled and pressed his thumb to Cas’ windpipe.

Cas made a garbled, huffed out sound, and was suddenly jerking against Dean’s body. The man’s whole body went stiff and his hole clamped down to the point where Dean could barely move and _fuck_ , Cas’ dick was exploding in thick, hot spurts. He shot so long it hit the back of the front seat and Dean was so taken aback with the suddenness of it that he didn’t have time to angle it anywhere. Just let it splash all over them and the seats and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Cas’ body went limp on top of Dean’s and Dean used the opportunity to press the man’s hips down hard and fuck up even harder, bringing himself to a finish within a record breaking twenty seconds. He bit down on Cas’ shoulder as he came, screaming louder than he ever had before, and fuck, even though Cas was done coming and completely drained, it still felt as if his ass was milking Dean’s dick for all it was worth. And it was a lot.

When he was finally done spilling his load he slumped back against the seat, only now registering Cas’ weight, but Cas didn’t seem to mind at all and promptly remained seated in Dean’s lap, Dean’s dick still snug inside his ass.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled after a while, when he heard Cas’ raspy breathing. "I didn’t hurt you, did I?" he reached up and gently brushed his fingertips against Cas’ throat, feeling the man swallow.

"Not at all." Cas mumbled back, his voice hoarse but not overwhelmingly so. Dean decided to take his word for it.

"That was pretty fucking hot." Dean stated after another stretch of silence that somehow wasn’t uncomfortable, even despite their continued position.

Cas snorted out a laugh and began moving, climbing off Dean’s lap carefully and seemingly not caring at all that Dean’s spunk was dribbling out of his hole. Dean blushed when he saw but couldn’t deny the warm feeling in his chest as well. Felt good to see Cas all sexed out and covered in Dean’s fluids. Felt right.

"I agree." He said and settled beside Dean on the seat, his back to the door and his legs stretched out over Dean’s lap. He seemed completely uncaring about his partial nudity and didn’t make a remark on how Dean openly stared at his now flaccid dick. "I guess I should thank you for indulging in an old man’s fantasies."

It was Dean’s turn to snort. "Okay, you’re welcome I guess." He said with a grin and Cas grinned back. "But remember it was me that wanted that blow-job to begin with, so thank you." Cas tipped his head and licked his lips. It was hard to tell if he did it teasingly or unconsciously but Dean liked it all the same. "And you’re not _that_ old." He said to keep his mind off of Cas’ lips. Two times in short succession was enough for one night so calm the fuck down, dick. "What’re you, like twenty-five?"

Cas blinked at him and then burst out laughing, making Dean blink in confusion as well. "Try twenty-five plus ten, Dean." He smirked and Dean’s jaw dropped. "Yeah, that’s right. I’m over thirty, divorced, and broke with a mortgage but for a night here you were my boy toy fantasy come true so thank you for that."

Dean slowly closed his mouth and regarded Cas. The man sure as fuck didn’t look that old and even if he was, did it matter? To Dean he still looked the same, namely awesome.

He put his hands on Cas’ bare legs, squeezing slightly. "Only for the night, then?" he asked hesitantly, trying to grin cockily but probably failing.

Cas’ eyes darkened and he looked calculatingly at Dean. "You know, I still have some fantasies." He admitted slowly and Dean tried not to perk up so goddamn much. "How about we continue the favor? I give you some of yours and you give me some of mine?"

Dean squeezed Cas’ legs again, harder this time. More determinedly. "Sounds good to me."

Cas’ grin was wide and brilliant and yes, Dean totally melted when he was once again the source of that beautiful crow’s feet smile.

"Excellent."

  
  



End file.
